


We Can Share

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo, Beta Derek, Everyone Loves Stiles, Evil Peter, Fox Stiles, M/M, Omega Fox Stiles, Omega Stiles, Pack Mom, Polygamy, mating games, pre-agreed, stiles is pack mom, stiles!everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you're still mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek, Theo and Peter are all fighting for the right to have Stiles as their Omega.</p>
<p>The winner...manages to come to some sort of agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Share

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy beautifuls :)   
> xx

It flies around Beacon Hills fast. 

With intent and belonging. 

Finally.

Omega Stiles Stilinski has opened courtship. 

It had been made official at exactly 6:43 on a Monday Evening. 

The game had begun. 

 

‘Oh my god- Oh my god!’ Liam yelps, tripping over his feet as he rushes into the main room. His pack look up at him, as he rests his hands on his knees, hunched over, trying to catch his breath ‘Stiles- Stiles has opened courtship-‘

‘Stiles Stilinski?’ Derek is on his feet before anyone else, and he turns to Scott, muscles bulging, eyes flashing for his alpha ‘I’ll be our champion.’

Malia scoffs and rolls her eyes ‘of course you will. You’ve loved him for like ever.’ Derek flushes and shakes his head indignantly but the rest of the pack just chuckle, ‘it’s obvious, Derek. But, you should go win us an Omega,’

Scott nodded, standing, patting Derek’s shoulder ‘it’s good that you like him, Derek, that motivates you. But you have to remember- this is for the pack too. Omega’s are rare, especially fox ones, and if we want to expand our pack, breed real weres, then we need to win.’ His floppy brown hair bristled as a breeze blew in through the door Liam had left open. ‘Just try your best.’

‘Get us a pack mom, Derek!’ Liam demanded petulantly, and Derek shoved him. 

…

…

…

A slow, satisfied smile crept across Peter’s face as he read the town notice. 

He knew Stiles Stilinski. 

Everyone knew Stiles Stilinski. 

The little fox, who had mischief shining in his eyes, who walked around with little orange ears sticking out of dark hair, and his tail soft and lush behind him. Little Stiles Stilinski the Sheriff’s son who got into trouble all the time, but helped his neighbours clear out the gutters and rollerbladed down streets, and smelt of pine and warm fires and home. 

He was perfect.

Perfect for Peter, the lone Alpha who needed to start a pack. 

He howled triumphantly into the night.

…

…

…

‘I can’t believe it,’ Tracy murmured ‘you know, I knew the day would have to come, but I never really imagined it. Stiles actually opening the courtship doors. Do you think it was his decision? Or his father's?’

‘Had to be his,’ Mason nodded ‘I know Stiles, and I know his dad- they’d never do something unless they both agreed. And the Sheriff would never force him.’

Tracy, Hayden, Mason, Corey and Josh stood on the inside of the glass, watching Theo pace outside on the balcony of their den/apartment. 

‘He’s going to kill the other competitors,’ Hayden whispered, ‘he’s wanted this for so long-‘

‘Stiles is gonna be our pack mom!’ Josh giggled delightedly, and Mason elbowed him 

‘Don’t get your hopes up. Our Alpha is strong, but Stiles is going to have the best competitors. It’s going to be hard.’

Theo stopped pacing, and came inside, smiling brilliantly at his pack ‘don’t worry, guys. I’ll rip the other champions throats out. Stiles is _mine.’_

Hayden sighed ‘Theo…this could be dangerous. You could get hurt.’

‘Stiles is worth it.’ Theo hissed, before calming at Josh’s distressed noises. ‘He’s worth it, guys. Our pack needs this.’

They nodded in agreement, before Corey chimed up;

‘I like Stiles. He ruffles my hair in the corridors.’

…

…

…

Peter examined the competition tersely. 

The room was full to bursting, most champions weren’t from Beacon Hills, but from nearby towns, eager to get an Omega.

But Peter knew there was only two other real competitors.

His nephew, who had been in love with Stiles for the past three years- and the hybrid Alpha. Theo Raeken. Many wouldn’t view Theo as competition, but Peter did, Peter could recognise the glint in his eyes, the glint that said ‘I’ll do anything to win’, because Peter had that glint too. If things were different, Peter would be happy to offer Theo a place in his pack.

‘Woah,’ came a soft voice, and suddenly thirty-seven pairs of eyes were sweeping up to the stage, to see the lean, soft and pink looking fox Omega on the stage, his father in his uniform tight by his side. ‘Dad,’ he whispered ‘there’s _so_ many,’ and his amber eyes were wide with surprise. John didn’t seem so surprised, as though the Beta were aware of how precious and unattainable his son was.

Peter watched closely. 

Stiles stepped forward, clearing his throat a little, and the hall fell silent. 

‘So uh…this…weird. I wasn’t expecting so many,’ he offered a small half smile and the entire room was mesmerised ‘I know this is tradition, and I know a lot of you are really desperate because your packs need help,’ he made a small, Omegan sound in the back of his throat, an instinctive need to soothe and Peter knew he had to have him. ‘but this tradition is dangerous, and some of you will get hurt. I know you guys will fight, try to incapistate another, but remember- no killing, and…and be careful? All of you?’

Peter, Theo and Derek, all in different places in the room- their hearts each skipped a beat.

…

…

…

There are three things to remember.

  1. It will be outside
  2. It will be in Beacon Hills 
  3. It will be an object of meaning 



 

Theo Raeken knew everything about Stiles Stilinski, which meant he knew exactly what he was looking for, and he knew exactly where he was going.

He was shifted, running through the woods seamlessly. Sniffing, searching for Stiles’ mothers shawl, near to the tree the two of them used to read together.

When he’s knocked sharply off the course by a growl to his side. Theo bares his teeth- he doesn’t recognise the alpha, but he’s got him pinned and submitting in less than thirty seconds, before he’s off again.

When he notices an Alpha following him. Theo growls. He doesn’t like that. Someone’s cheating, they knew Theo would know and have chosen to follow him- so he takes a detour, and leaps, turning to face his fellow competitor.

He nearly gasps.

It’s Peter Hale.

He shifts back, and so does Peter, looking cocky and intelligent. ‘What the hell? You don’t even have a pack.’

‘Precisely.’ 

The wind was cold around them. 

‘You should keep going, Theo. You know exactly where to go, don’t you? I really admire that.’ He flashes his wolfish grin, and Theo growls 

‘Stiles is _mine_ and I’d kill you before I let you anywhere near him.’

‘You’d breed him right away, wouldn’t you?’ Peter chuckled ‘oh you’re so young.’

Theo jumps, and lodges his teeth deep into Peter’s shoulder as the older Alpha roars, flinging the chimera across the woods, where he smacks into a tree, but Theo bounds up again. Ready to fight. It’s horrible, and bloody, and Peter heals a bit faster than Theo does, but then another alpha, a female with long flowing brown hair attacks Peter and Theo runs. 

He has to get to the shawl.

As he separates from the cluster of wolves, the night is quiet, and he scampers to the spot.

Only to freeze.

Another wolf is already there.

Derek Hale.

‘Fucking Hales,’ he hisses, and Derek turns from where he’s been rummaging in the soil. 

‘What did you say?’

‘I said you’re freaking Uncle is insane.’ 

Derek returns to digging ‘I knew that already.’ 

Theo pants, trying to regain his breath, before sitting on the opposite site of the park, digging too- the scent is strongest here. ‘So you knew exactly where to come too,’

‘I know Stiles,’

‘Me too.’

Derek eyes him suspiciously, before shaking his head ‘no, you don’t get it. I’m in love with him.’

Theo sighed ‘Me too.’

Derek frowned, sitting back on his hunches ‘how did you know about the shawl?’

‘Stiles talks in his sleep.’

‘Been camping outside his window? I recognise your scent.’

‘I recognise yours.’

They shoot each other small smiles, almost as though- for the moment, they’re allies. They return to digging. 

Theo finds it first. When his fingers touch something soft and smooth, no longer the dry and crusted dirt, and he whoops it out with a flourish, and there’s a snapping in the branches.

‘Well this is cute,’ Peter pants, and they both turn to see him, bleeding from his head, staggering slightly but determined. His eyes trained on the prize in Theo’s hand ‘if you know what’s good for you, hybrid,’ he spits ‘you’ll hand that over.’

Theo clutches the shawl like a lifeline, shielding it with his body, teeth bared, ready to fight.

And Peter attacks.

Theo is strong, but he’s only using one hand, he’s younger, he’s less experienced, and Peter is half crazy. Derek watches, frozen on his knees, his heart thumping unevenly as he watches his deranged uncle try to kill Stiles’ future suitor. 

Derek doesn’t think. But if he does, he’d think that Peter killing Theo might be a good thing, Derek could grab the shawl out of his hands and run back to Stiles and finally have the amber eyed boy he’d been in love with since he was a kid. He’d think about Peter tearing after him through the bushy forest, about being tackled, about being killed because Peter doesn’t play safe. Peter’s never played safe.

And so he attacks Peter when he’s distracted, and howls at Theo to run.

And Theo does.

 

Theo runs like a monster’s behind him.

Stumbling, and tripping, he runs past a few competitors but they think nothing of the worn piece of material in his hand, returning back to their own hunts and theories. They’re all idiots.

And suddenly, Derek is beside him, and they’re sprinting back to the town hall, where Stiles and his Father will be drinking coffee, wondering how everyone’s doing.

‘He’s behind me-‘ Derek chokes, and his left arm is more blood than bone, ‘But I- my claws- in his eyes-‘

Theo nods, and they both push on. 

 

They burst into the townhouse, and Stiles and the Sheriff watch in awe.

‘You’re covered in blood!’ Stiles shrieks, appalled, little fox ears twitching unhappily, as he comes forward ‘come on, let’s go to the back room. I’ll clean you guys up, dad- close the doors, tell them we’ve got our champion.’ He looks between the two of them, and then at the shawl in Theo’s hands and smiles warmly. ‘Congratulations, Theo,’ and he takes them into the back. 

He treats Derek first, on his knees while the two of them sit on upturned buckets in a well lit room. He squeezes warm water from a cloth, and wipes Derek’s arm slowly, watching the skin knit itself up. 

‘I’m gonna guess you guys both knew where to head first?’ He smiles ‘every night one of you’s outside my window.’ He blushes, and Derek smiles softly, as Stiles wipes his face, stroking the cloth over his well groomed facial hair, and then soaking it in water again. He shuffles over to Theo, who’s shrugged off his shirt, so Stiles can reach the blood on his chest. Theo’s mostly okay, quicker on his feet, stronger. 

‘Stiles,’ Theo rumbles, growling pleased in his chest and Stiles purrs happily for him. But then Theo catches Derek in the corner of his eyes. The crushed look in his pupils, the downturn of his lips, the rigidness of his posture. ‘I know it’s…not normal,’ Theo clears his throat, distracted for a moment at the way Stiles wipes over his nipple ‘but…I couldn’t have got this without Derek. He saved me. And…and he was there first- at the spot, I only found it first.’

Stiles looks between the two of them, looking as shocked as Derek. ‘So…what would you like me to do?’ Stiles asks quietly, and Theo rubs his palms against his knees 

‘Work out an agreement. Derek and I…our packs could align. You could be both of our omegas…if…if that was alright with you- though officially- on the paper work- you’d be _mine.’_ He rubs the back of his neck, and Stiles smiles beautifully, and Derek looks as though he’d give Theo the world. 

‘I’m sure we could work something out,’ Stiles nods.

…

…

…

‘I’m telling ya, Scott!’ Stiles giggled, nudging him as they played through the video game ‘fucking apes. That’s the future. Wereapes.’

‘That’s never going to be a thing, Stiles!’ Scott guffaws, nudging his pregnant omega a little more gently back. Derek’s been hovering at the side of the room since Stiles got here, and Scott rolls his eyes ‘Derek, come sit down.’

‘He smells wrong!’ Derek huffs, stalking over and wrapping his arms around Stiles, scenting him furiously ‘he smells like Theo!’

‘I am pregnant with his pups,’ Stiles reminds, with a sweet peck to Derek’s lips, and Derek grumbles. ‘Don’t worry, sourwolf, as soon as the pups are up and about you can stuff me full of your seed.’

Scott beams ‘Crude but wonderful! I can’t wait till we have some natural born were’s in this pack.’

Derek is rumbling happily at the thought of getting Stiles pregnant, nosing at his hairline. Stiles chuckles, nuzzling Derek and then Scott’s, and then Liam runs into the room, and shouts ‘ _They’re doing a puppy pile without us!’_

And then everyone’s lying on top of each other, and Stiles hums contentedly.

…

…

…

‘There you are,’ Theo growls, hoisting Stiles up by the hips and kissing him senseless before setting him down. Stiles sways a little, dizzy, and Theo preens ‘you were gone too long! You smell like them!’

‘Mom!’ Josh scampers up to him, scenting him, and Stiles runs his fingers through his hair 

‘hey buddy, mama’s back,’

And the rest of the pack come in, each scenting Stiles, and then the cubs in his stomach. 

‘Their heartbeats are really strong,’ Theo boasts, feeding Stiles some cut up steak. Stiles chews happily, letting his mate feed him, as he sits, nestled between Theo’s strong thighs. ‘And you smell so good full of our pups. Gonna keep you this way forever,’

Stiles snorts, and leans up to kiss Theo dirtily, moaning a little. ‘Did I ever say how much I love you?’

Theo’s eyes close with pleasure ‘you know how I love to hear it, baby,’

Stiles peppers butterfly kisses down his throat ‘you are the kindest, strongest, and bravest Alpha in this whole world. And you’re all _mine.’_

Theo growls possessively, flipping them and positioning himself at Stiles’ entrance, already rock hard. ‘I love you.’ He hisses fiercely, and Stiles gazes up at him, smiling softly. 

‘ _Alpha,_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! You can prompt here in the comments (moderation is on so no one can see) or in the ask box at typing123.tumblr.com and give me a follow whilst you're there ;)
> 
>  
> 
> AND ALSO 
> 
> wanted to say- you guys are the nicest and best and most brilliant commentors and reviewers from all the fandoms I've ever written for and I love you.
> 
> TEEN WOLF FOREVER GUYS!


End file.
